


You're Mine

by prettypsycho313



Series: Natasha Romanoff Imagines (Mainly for female Readers) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypsycho313/pseuds/prettypsycho313
Summary: You are having a date with Natasha when a another girl tries to get in the way.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

BZZZ BZZZ.

You woke up to the incessant buzzing of your alarm clock. You stick your hand out and wave it around as you try to stop the sounds. You stop when you hear a crash. You look over the bed and wince as you see the bits and pieces of your alarm clock.

"Damn, not another one.". You whispered to yourself as you picked up the remains of your 5th alarm clock. You were just finishing up when your phone started to ring.

You smiled when you saw that it was Natasha. You two have been dating for a while, but she never failed in making you smile whenever you saw her.

You picked up the phone and said, "Good morning Nat. Hope you slept well.". You heard her say yes before she asked, " Do you want to meet up at the restaurant nearby?". You grin as you agree.

After hanging up, you threw on a shirt and a pair of pants and got on your motorcycle (Sorry, I'm a sucker for motorcycles 😂). You drove to the restaurant after seeing that she had arrived.

When you pulled up, you hopped off your motorcycle and went inside. You waved when you saw Natasha. You went to the table, kissed her head and sat down. You got a menu and you looked inside. "Nat, what are you getting?", you asked as you looked up at her. She replied that she was getting some pancakes and bacon. You looked back down at the menu and said, "Ok, I'll get that too.".

You then looked over to get the waitress's attention. She did a little grin and walked over to the table.

"Hey darling, what do you want today?", the waitress said while looking at you. Behind her, you saw Natasha raise an eyebrow before starting to laugh. The waitress turned to glare at her before smiling at you. You looked at Nat and shrugged before placing your orders.

While the pancakes were cooking, you and Natasha talked about some random stuff. Soon, the waitress came back. She kept her hand on your shoulder and said, "Doll, your food should come soon.". Natasha started smirking as she saw your shocked face.

When the waitress left, Nat said, "I hope she realizes that you're taken.". She looked at her before looking back at you and kissing your hand.

You smiled as you kissed her back.

Soon, the waitress came over with the food. She put the food down, all the while looking at you with a sultry smile. You quickly looked away and at at Nat to find her fuming.

The waitress winks at you before walking away, shaking her hips more than necessary.

You shake your head, and turn to look at Nat. She glared at the waitress before smiling back at you.

You guys ate the pancakes while just talking. You kept getting looks from the waitress, which lead to Natasha looking straight at her with her patented glare.

"Nat, don't worry, I only love you.", you said after seeing her glare at the waitress again.

She looked at her once more before turning back to you and replying, " I know, (Y/N). I'm just pissed that she thinks that she has a chance with you, darling.".

She chuckled as you blushed. You then said,"You are such a flirt, Nat.". You two finished the meal chatting and laughing.

When you guys finished, you signaled the waitress to bring the check. She smiled and brought over the check. She placed it in front of you. Nat rolled her eyes behind her and put her credit card on the table. She then said a bit loud,"It's ok baby, I can pay.". You looked at her, raising your eyebrow. She looked back at you with a straight face. The waitress's smile faltered when she heard Nat. She then left awfully quickly.

When she came back, she handed Nat the card before turning to you. She bent down and whispered in your ear, "Hey darling, why have that bitch when you can have me? Why don't we meet up here at 7:00 PM tomorrow?".

You had a look of shock on your face after hearing her. Nat looked at you, then started glaring at the waitress. She then got up and said," Excuse you, but you can fuck off.". Nat then turned to you and asked, "Do you want to leave now?". You nodded and glared at the waitress before walking out with Nat.

When you walked outside, Natasha dragged you into a covered area and kissed you hard. , "She thinks that she has a chance with you? Well, now she must know that you are with me.". With that she kissed you again. You kissed her back and brought her closer. Nat then said, "Well, at least now she knows that you are mine.".


End file.
